I love you Hayate, I Love you too
by Arekushisu
Summary: Poor Himeno was attacked and fell into a coma. Hayate is near suicide, will Himeno wake up in time to save her love? one shot,Fluff


**A/N: Hey, It's me again! I wrote this story a long time ago and I forgot to publish it! It's just a cute little oneshot, kay so R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I know how now matter how much I beg, cry, scream, throw stuff, and/or hit people or things I will never own Pretear. On with the oneshot!**

**I LOVE YOU… I LOVE YOU TOO HAYATE.**

Hayate felt burning tears trickle gradually down his pale cheeks.His tears were not sad but happy ones. Himeno was with him and they were finally able to express their feelings. _'Thank Kami'_ He thought as he remembered what happened earlier that week.

**Flashback**

Hayate ran forward to her side. Her tear stained face looked peaceful, as if she was asleep. He began to shake fiercely with more frequent tears.

He stood and attempted to stagger for the door. _NO! Hayate please, please don't leave me!' _Himeno screamed inside her head as she forced herself to show a sign of life. Then she felt it. Tears! Sweet, sweet tears! She cried, and not only on the inside this time but on the outside as well.

Hayate glanced down at her face one last time and realized something. She's crying! "Hi-Himeno?" He gasped.

"Oh, Himeno I thought you were gone!" Hayate choked out as his tears dripped onto her comatose body. Suddenly he checked her pulse though blinded by his ever flowing tears.

He felt it pump through her body slowly but even so, her pulse was stable. "Himeno… I'm so sorry!"

Himeno somehow could see and hear everything that was taking place outside her own body. It was like she was another person staring at a helpless girl in the intensive care of 7 Leafe knights "Hayate." She struggled to whisper.

She watched Hayate snap his eyes to her face. She was awake from her coma enough to smile a bit at his worried and confused expression. "Oh, my loving, charming knight of wind… Hayate." Himeno whispered again with a lot of force. "I should be the sorry one."

She was losing her small grip back on reality. "HIMENO?" Hayate yelped. "Are… are you really talking to me?" "Yes, of course baka." Himeno managed to gasp with a slight smile.

Hayate's eyes widened in shock. He snapped out of it and pulled her close in a tight embrace. Hayate did not want her to go back to being completely unconscious. He gave her a tender kiss on the cheek. Himeno felt his soft lips and it willed her to open her eyes and break away from the sickening shadows that were surrounding her.

Himeno began to fight the fiercest she ever had in her life to get away from the continuous darkness. She was trying to run from an inevitable future of eternal blackness. She was beginning to shiver uncontrollably in his arms.

Hayate realized with a jolt just how cold her body felt. He snuggled closer to her and nuzzled his head into her fiery orange hair trying to give off body heat.

'_Thank you Hayate.' _Himeno thought as she felt his comfortable warmth. She faced the treacherous battle in her head. All the while drawing strength from her will to live because of her sweet Hayate.

Hayate jumped and nearly dropped Himeno as she screamed shrilly and thrashed in his arms. "Himeno!" Hayate worriedly breathed. He tried to hold her still and managed to do so, but her screaming continued.

Suddenly she fell limp and silent as he held her to his chest. '_NO!' _Hayate thought desperately.

Himeno's eyes flicker open and she feels Hayate holding her firmly. He is soundless yet she knows his tears are running swiftly. She is unable to move. Unable to tell him it's all right and she is alive.

Hayate lays Himeno carefully into her former position. Himeno opens her mouth and breathes for the first time after being in her coma.

Hayate turned away. He believed he was imagining things. "Goodbye Himeno..." Hayate said nearly emotionlessly. "I'm a huge failure. And I am now going to give up my life. You were the reason for my every breath. Now that your gone I will not be able to smile or be happy again. So… I guess this is goodbye." He said slowly as if he was picking the right words to say with extreme effort.

'_This isn't real' _Himeno thought. Himeno saw Hayate take a small silver pistol from a pocket in his dark blue jacket. _'Oh god! NO!' _Himeno's mind gasped.

"STOP! HAYATE, WAIT DON'T! PLEASE!" She yelled. Himeno did not know how she found her voice but she was glad she did.

Hayate had the gun raised to his temple and was a quarter of a centimeter away from pulling the menacing trigger. Hayate dropped the gun and it clashed loudly to the floor.

Hayate turned swiftly and once again scooped Himeno gently into his strong arms. He bent down and kissed her lightly on the forehead and whispers "Himeno… I love you."

He seems almost familiar with the tears running down his face. Himeno looks up into his grief filled blue eyes and repeats the last three words he just spoke. "I love you….. I love you too Hayate."

**End flashback**

Hayate turned to face Himeno. "I do." He stated. Now he and Himeno were bound together forever. Himeno and Hayate shared a passionate kiss, sealing their bond. They exchanged confessions of love again while looking at the large group of friends and family that were congratulating them. Hand and hand Himeno and Hayate faced the world. Together at last

**owari**

**A/N:**

**HOW SWEET! Lol! Hope u enjoyed my story. Check out my other fanfic Lost in Cuts as well! . **


End file.
